My Brother, Stanford
by Ze Shipper
Summary: How Stan felt when he was reunited with his brother and lost him again...


**Here's my first Gravity Falls Fanfic… So don't be mad at me if I make multiple mistakes… This one is entitled 'My Brother'.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy this one…**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own Gravity Falls, Stan, Ford or the Journals…_

* * *

 ** _My Brother, Stanford_**

* * *

Stanford Pines… my brother… it's been 10 years since I last saw him. I've been all around the country trying to find some gold. Sadly I didn't find any gold, even make any gold. I made a lot of enemies, made a lot of fake IDs, and made up a lot of names…

We've haven't seen each other for such a long time… I wonder what he looks like… probably like me, we're twins after all…

I just sat down inside my house of loneliness. I don't have money; don't have friends, just Ford… my brother… "I wonder what Ford's doing…?" I wondered then suddenly I heard knocking at my door. I started to panic I thought it was one of the ones I had a debt…

A letter was slipped into the room. Turns out the mailman just knocked at my door… I picked up the letter which said- Gravity Falls. At the back of it was a very short message from … my brother.

I was so excited that I get to see him again. Sure I could see him every day through my face in the mirror… but now, for real. I get to see him and know how he's doing.

So there I go, to Gravity Falls. It was freezing cold that time I came to see Ford. I saw a well- built shack. I knocked at the door and he opened it. I was rather expecting a greeting from him but not… he was all weird and stuff. He had these lines below his eyes.

We entered his shack and showed me something… I thought I would understand everything he's going to explain to me. I know I'm not as nerdy as Ford is, but I'm sure I would be able to understand whatever he's going to throw at me.

Wrong…

"I don't understand any of these…"

He showed me some triangle-shaped thingy with a hole in the middle and some symbols around it. And there, he showed me a book, a journal with the number '1' written on its cover.

"Remember that dream that you want to sail the whole world?" Ford asked. A smile appeared on my face but what he said next made my smile disappear. "I want you to sail the world, take this journal and go as far as you can! Away from here; away from me!"

No… it's been so long since I've seen him… so long… I've gone through so much and looks like he's been busy as well… But after 10 years, this is the time we were reunited again and now, he's telling me to go away from him?

I can't do that… I'm not a soft person outside, but inside, I am. I love my brother. And seeing him again made all my problems go away.

He gave me that stupid journal. And this stupid journal of his is making me go away from him? I need to end this nonsense! I took out a lighter, wanting to burn the journal but then…

"No… My research!" Ford shouted then attempted to take the journal back.

"You gave me this journal. So I can do whatever I want with it!"

Wrong move Stanley… There we were, fighting. I wanted to destroy his journal; he wanted to save that journal because of his precious research. In our fight, Ford successfully got his hands on his book but also pushed my backwards hitting one of the desks and hit some buttons. I got a burn on my right back. Ford tried to apologize but I was just too angry to forgive him. That burn was painful but that wasn't the reason I got angry. The reason is that he wanted me to go far away from him.

We kept fighting. Ford had his hands on his journal. I didn't even notice that Ford's triangular machine started to run.

Push. That's what I did. I pushed Ford then suddenly he started to float in midair. That's when he started to get suck into his machine. I was panicking, so was he.

"STANLEY, DO SOMETHING!" with that, Ford threw his journal at me. I caught it successfully but I did nothing to save him. Some brother I am… When Ford was sucked into that thing, his glasses were the only ones left for me…

"NO… NOOOOOO! FOOOORD!" I shouted.

I tried to turn it on by pulling the lever one of us accidentally hit during our fight. But it didn't work.

"No, No, No. I just got him back! I can't bear to lose him again!" I tried pulling the lever even more. But it was no use.

I tried so many things just to make that portal turn back on. But having only one of the journals wasn't enough. I needed all of it.

Time came to the part when I ran out of food. I went out to buy some bread but I had no money. People at the store thought I was my brother. The one who does so much research about different things, the mad scientist, the genius... They asked if I give tours around the shack and I said yes, but with pay… I needed money to live…

There, when I brought them to the shack and showed them stuff I don't know. Making us names for me is what I'm good at. But making names up for this sort of stuff is new to me. I needed to impress the customers. And I successfully did it by dressing a skeleton.

"What's your name?" one asked.

"Stan… Ford… Stanford Pines…"

I needed to live with that name as long as the real Ford isn't here… until I haven't brought him back.

Time passed. The shack grew, I grew older, I made so much made- up stuff, but the portal still didn't work. I'm shack owner by day; and portal repairing by night. I lock myself underneath the shack to fix that portal, to get the Real Stanford Pines back, to get my brother back…

I'll do anything just to get him back… Ford and I may have some issues on our last reunion and I know it was my fault that he got suck into that portal. If only I hadn't pushed him, if only I listened to him and let him explain, none of these would've happened… I would've still had him.

Now, all that's left in my life is the Mystery Shack, Ford's glasses, the portal, and the first journal…

"Ford, I'll get you back here… somehow… I won't stop until I do…"

* * *

 **DONE! Sorry if the lines Stan and Ford said in my fic wasn't the exact lines in the episode...**

 **Leave a review!**


End file.
